


Tainted Love (Sebastian x OC)

by CoolStar69



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BL, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69





	Tainted Love (Sebastian x OC)

**Tainted Love:**

**Chapter 1**

**___**

John had just got finished reading his book that he had gotten yesterday, He had actually finished it the very day he got it from the library but they were closed so he couldn't return it but now they are open and he can go and return it while getting a new fun read. Everyone in the town were looking at him in distaste. They just didn't like his Mother who was a prostitute and he a Fatherless bastard. Everyone avoided him like the plague, everyone but the nice old man at the library he was the only one to show him any kindness as a matter of fact that nice old man was the reason John loved to read and can read, he had taught the boy and his Mother how though she only does so when she can't be seen no one likes a smart whore.

 

Not even a smart whore's son but that didn't stop John from reading everywhere he went which was mostly to the library and back home to the little shack she had managed to secure as their own. It was small and barely had enough room for the two of them but it was all they had that kept them warm and safe so it would have to do.

 

There was a time when John was little his Mother would promise first chance she got she would get the richest person that traveled through to fall in love with her so that they would take care of the two of them but as you might have already guessed it never happened and that was fine, John didn't want her to marry unless she found herself someone who loved her for her and nothing else.

 

John had finally arrived at the library and cheerfully opened the brown wooden doors with a smile and greeted the old librarian who returned the gesture, "Finished already?" John nodded happily.

 

"Once I got started I couldn't put it down...it did cause some trouble though reading while walking don't mix very well" The old man smiled while bobbing his head.

 

"I heard you were bumping into the others a lot yesterday didn't figure it was because of that though knowing you that should have been obvious" They shared a laugh before John placed the book where it belonged and went looking for something that caught his eyes. He spotted a book mostly black with a blood red spine and bold gold letters title: Hell's Love.

 

It was an interesting enough looking book with a title that he wouldn't suspect such a religious town would allow anywhere near them, he wanted to read it but was nervous that if he asked that the old man might think he was into Satan and stuff so he went looking elsewhere for something that wouldn't make him seem like he was into those certain things.

 

But no matter where he looked he couldn't find any as interesting as Hell's love eventually his desire to read it ruled over him and he brought it over asking to take this one home, the Old Man looked at it with confusion, "That's odd I don't recall ever receiving this book... who's it by?" John had looked for the Author and saw the name: **(1)** Skylar Polargast.

 

 

"'I've never heard of him must be some new writer" The old Man said.

 

"If you really want to read it that's fine but I suggest you do so at home when no one is around.... this town doesn't take to kindly to anything.. uh well related to that which is why I'm glad you came upon it and not someone else I shudder to think what kind of trouble I would be in if caught with that book in my library" The Old Man shuddered, "Oh and when you are done do not even bother with returning it just I think it best you burn it or at the very least hide it" John nodded before walking off hiding his book.

 

 

But with every step he kept looking where he was covering it wishing he was home right now reading it, because of his lack of attention to where he was going he ended up bumping into the town's Mayor's son Adam, Adam was someone who acted nice to John  but there was something strange with the way Adam looked at John like something dark that if given the chance Adam would act upon so no matter how ever nice Adam was to him John made sure to never be in a situation that would allow Adam to do whatever it was his thoughts were telling him.

 

"Hello there John, no book today?" Adam said after looking him over for said item, John shook his head in reply.

 

"Sadly no, not today" John lied, "Well there were plenty I hadn't read yet but none of them felt like they were the ones to read at the moment" He added to the lie though he thought afterwards maybe he shouldn't the first one was fine enough there wasn't a need to add more to it.

 

 

Adam's eyes sparkle and stepped a little more closer, a little more than John's liking, "If that is the case maybe my very own private library might be to your liking and if so I don't mind if you kept any of them I have extra copies so they wouldn't be missed"  As nice as that sounded and as friendly Adam tried to make that come across there was still this dark twinkle in his eyes.

 

So like every offer and attempt to get John alone with him before John politely declined, "I would love to Adam but I'm afraid I must refuse I have to spend time with my Mother and knowing me I would probably lose track of time if around so many books for too long"  

 

 

As John turned to leave Adam grabbed him by the arm with a dark tint showing in his sky blue eyes, "That's what you say every time I ask to spend some time with you" He pulled John close suddenly almost causing him to drop his book though he quickly tighten his grip so that it would remain hidden.

 

"And it is true every time my Mother is very important to me Adam, after a long days work she needs me by her side" John may not have looked all that strong especially when compared to Adam but he was more than what he appeared to be in strength.

 

"Now goodbye Adam" John yanked his arm free and with a glare and ran off wanting to get home as fast as possible as to not have anymore unpleasant run ins with anyone. Once home he wasted no time getting inside and it was mostly empty besides having a few things his Mother and him were able to afford and the few that the Old Man had gave them.  

 

Since his Mother will still be working for quite some time John took this as the perfect time to quickly read through the book and just as he thought it was hard to put down he was surprised to find that the Male lead's love interest was a demon and not just a demon a male one at that, none of the books John read before had been anything quite like this and the romance was believable enough and took it's time building it up.

 

It wasn't long before John finished it or so John thought by the time he was it was night out and still no sign of his Mother and it worried him she never stayed out this long sure she would make more but she considered it too dangerous to be out late at night to make it worth it.

 

 

John had waited just a little while longer before heading out to look for her, he even went to ask the other towns folk if they might have saw her some he could tell where lying when they said they didn't but he knew why their wives where right there and they didn't want it known that they were cheating. John didn't want to push for an answer knowing that if he did he would end up getting nothing but bruises.

 

 

So he just kept on searching but came up empty handed which only worried him more there was no place else he could think to look, he had looked all over town and where she conducted her business and still no one saw her and the ones that did said she went looking for more work or was heading home.

 

 

He could see the sun rising as he was walking through town ready to go home when he heard a child screaming Mommy, "Mommy there's a woman in the lake!" John's eyes widen the lake was the one place he hadn't checked, it never occurred to even go there in the first place when he was whacking his brain for areas to search.

 

 

He ran along with everyone else slugging behind some he would have normally pasted if he hadn't been so tired but was still ahead of others as he prayed that the woman wasn't his Mother when everyone arrived there were gasp and whispers of prayers.

 

As John pushed through them from the corner of his eyes he could see a few looks of pity and some filled with a satisfying smug look like they were happy to have seen what they did and that made part of John realize just exactly what they saw but was denying it overall.

 

Even when he saw it with his own eyes.... "Mom...."

 

___

**1:Judge all you want that was the best I could think of okay >.>**


End file.
